Vehicle occupant restraint systems having seat belt webbing and a D-ring which guides the seat belt webbing are known. In many known vehicle occupant restraint systems, the D-ring is adjustable between different positions so that the D-ring and seat belt webbing may be located in the most comfortable position for a vehicle occupant. However, the most comfortable position of the seat belt webbing may not be a good position for occupant restraint during a vehicle collision.